


Fingers Through my Hair

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “You’re like a cat,” Joshua laughed, running his hand through Jeonghan’s hair. “Lounging in my bed, all curled up, waiting for attention.”
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Fingers Through my Hair

**Author's Note:**

> hello again

“You’re like a cat,” Joshua laughed, running his hand through Jeonghan’s hair. “Lounging in my bed, all curled up, waiting for attention.”

Jeonghan hummed, rubbing his head against Joshua’s hand. “Nothing wrong with wanting attention from the person you love.” He moved to his head into Joshua’s hand, coiling around him like a snake. “I like it when you spoil me.”

“Don’t I always spoil you?”

“You don’t,” Jeonghan whined. “I’m always being shot down by you.”

“That’s cuz your requests are too much sometimes,” Joshua said wryly. Tweaking Jeonghan’s ear, “Like the time you wanted me to wear lace all day and nothing else.”

“You would’ve looked amazing though Shua,” he let out a groan of want.

Joshua blushed. He pinched Jeonghan on his hip but didn’t stop petting him.

“Doesn’t mean it wasn’t too much.”

Jeonghan let out a tiny whine.

Sighing, Joshua caved. “How about I wear it right now?”

Jeonghan perked up, like a dog being rewarded. “Really?”

With red stained cheeks, Joshua nodded. “If you like me in lace so much.”

Eyes gleaming, Jeonghan’s voice went low. “I’ll show you all night how much I love you in it.”


End file.
